


性癖

by Sabine1701



Category: Downtown(ダウンタウン)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabine1701/pseuds/Sabine1701
Summary: "我到底还要配合你的性癖到什么时候啊，浜田桑。" 跟收录中一模一样的吐槽，却遭到了回击。"是你的性癖吧白痴。





	性癖

穿着黑色丝袜和略微露在黑色短裙外面的粉色内裤，一身科学家装扮只把假发脱了的浜田下半身紧贴着跨坐上来。之前摄影时一直带着假发头套，本来就干燥蓬松着的短发像刺猬一样支棱着。

浜田把手掌伸向松本脸颊，拇指像是要扒开嘴角一般，指尖钻进牙齿之间。浜田有点急促的气息喷向松本，舌头扫掠过下唇之后窜入齿间。松本一只手探入裙底，从大腿外侧摸到大腿内侧，只是轻轻抚过却能感受到身上人的颤动。

“哼…”反倒是先发制人的浜田先忍不出发出微弱的呜咽。“这么敏感吗，浜田桑。”松本感觉到嘴唇被牙齿轻咬了两下，愉快地加大了手上的力道，另一只手摸到浜田腰间想拽下迷你裙。

没有打算放弃主动权的浜田挣脱开几乎就要形成的环抱，整个人向下移动，双手摸到松本已经梆硬的下体。浜田粗暴地拉开拉链，却有些小心地用双手包裹住根部。

松本正闭上眼准备享受着难得的主动服务，顶部却被湿热地包裹住。有些惊讶地看下去，正好被抬头确认的眼神捕捉。浜田半带笑意地含着，也仅仅使用舌尖舔舐前端，一只手慢慢揉搓阴囊。直勾勾的眼神让松本有些按捺不住，手放在刺人的后脑勺上又想起浜田到底多容易干呕，咬着后牙不让自己向前。

没等这边有什么进展，松本上身前倾顺势推倒浜田并顺利摸到腰间开始脱下丝袜。将节目组恶意准备的女式三角内裤拨到一半，沾了点口水的两根手指伸入后穴。内壁紧紧地吸附在手指上，进退两难的松本只好凑到浜田耳边咬着耳垂说“放松一点进不去了”。松本看不到浜田的表情只感觉到脸颊被蹭了两下。

双手扶住黑色丝袜褪到一半的膝盖后侧，慢慢挺入的同时微微打开浜田的双腿，一只手顺着大腿内侧摸到阴茎开始抚弄。浜田倒吸了一口气却依然面无表情，眼睛直勾勾地望进松本的双眼。仿佛是想抱怨这缓慢无力的抽动，内壁故意绞紧了一瞬。松本闷哼一声，看到浜田脸上小恶魔般的笑容。“浜田桑真是抖S啊。""你明明也很喜欢吧。"边说边像在节目上一样学着女性的叫床声敷衍地喊了两声松酱，双臂和双腿一起缠上松本的背，八爪鱼一样紧紧抱住。紧贴的身体让阴茎又深入了一分，松本耳边传来一声没有压抑住的轻喘。"这声好听多了。"意外地对露骨情话上容易害羞的浜田抱紧松本的脖子，脸颊上的温度似有几分升高。“真可爱。”松本也趁机加快了速度，"这样如何啊抖S女王大人。""嗯……哈…哈…"找对了位置就爽得说不出话的女王大人声音有些颤抖。“嗯…松…”

不甘就这样被掌握了节奏的浜田猛得抱住松本向左翻滚，整个人跨跪在松本身上，骑乘的体位让两个人都深吐了一口气。慢慢摸上去解开西装外套和领带，浜田弯下腰隔着衬衫舔着松本的乳首，一小片区域被口水沾湿透亮，乳首硬挺像是要从布料中冲破而出。“下垂得真厉害啊松本桑。”浜田轻笑着把手从衬衫下摆里穿过，捏住松本常年像笨蛋一样锻炼得精干的腰腹，支撑住自己开始慢慢摇动自己的腰肢。浜田的挑逗见效迅速，松本的喘息声略带沙哑，变得急促起来。松本低喘着撸动浜田的阴茎，满意地看着浜田的表情也失去了刚才的悠然自得，半咬着丰满的下唇。像是蹭到了敏感的一点，内壁很明显地缩紧，松本心领神会反复蹭过同一个点，浜田眯着眼睛，大口地喘息。两人都快要攀上顶峰，默契地加快了抽插的速度，同时释放了出来。

"我到底还要配合你的性癖到什么时候啊，浜田桑。" 跟收录中一模一样的吐槽，却遭到了回击。"是你的性癖吧白痴。"


End file.
